Never too Late
by darknessred
Summary: In an alternative universe where the Saiyan race wasn’t destroyed by Frieza, they are in times of peace.However peace for the Saiyans soon became a problem when their Prince, Vegeta, went on a bizarre rampage. Bardock X Vegeta, and other couples later.
1. Prolouge

**Never too late**

Warning: This is a Yoai pairing between Vegeta and Bardock… and there are some chances of medium violence in the fanfiction.

I do not own Dragonball Z.

Anyways, My name is darknessred (Laura) and I hope you enjoy.

(May contain other odd scenes as well)

Chapter 1: **Prologue and Other details...**

In an alternative universe where the Sayajin race wasn't destroyed by Frieza, they are now proving themselves to be the strongest race in the galaxy.

However peace for the saiyans soon became a problem when their Prince, Vegeta, went on a bizarre rampage and attacked his own people. After the onslaught, Prince Vegeta escaped by using one of the mission pods.  
Now, Bardock, the father of Kakarrot, is forced by King Vegeta to go retrieve the saiyan Prince at all costs. Not knowing why the Prince has gone mad, Bardock not only accepted the mission because he was commanded to, but because he believed that the future of the saiyans rested upon his and Prince Vegeta's hands...

Characters:

**Prince Vegeta**: Prince Vegeta lived peacefully on Planet Vegeta along with the rest of his race; however he became ill and eventually had destructive behavior. Many Saiyans believed that he went mad, while others believe that a whole other conspiracy was happening. Vegeta, pressured and scared, escaped Planet Vegeta and now is lost in the galaxy and not remembering what was occuring around him nor knowing that he was the one responsible for killing and blowing up planets.

**Bardock: **Bardock is a saiyan soldier who was commanded to search for Prince Vegeta; he decided to leave behind his two sons; Raditz and Kakarrot, for he feared they would only get in the way. Bardock still has the ability to see into the future and because of this gift and curse; he realizes that it is up to him to bring Prince Vegeta back to his senses.

**Kakkarot: **Third class saiyan, occasionally helps being a body guard, also  
the youngest son of Bardock

**Brolly: **After King Vegeta learned about Broly's birth and that the child had the power reading of a Legendary Super Saiyan, instead of killing him, he instead had the child under close watch, even schooling him to become strong, however, a collar was placed around his neck like that of a dog, so that King Vegeta could control him. Broly now is used as emergency weapon, to either destroy whole planets to kill someone that is bothering the King. Broly however, has plans of his own and it all involves Prince Vegeta...  
Extra: Let's everyone believe that he is a sane, normal energy level  
soldier, in reality he's still the power corrupted conniving saiyan who  
can reach up to high levels from training by the King. His collar is his  
only current weakness.

Name: **King Vegeta**  
Bio: King of all the Saiyans, fearing the wrath of his son, had sent Bardock to go retrieve him so that he himself can stay and protect his people. Or so they thought. King Vegeta was the true reason Prince Vegeta went insane and is plotting to corrupt his son's mind. He only wants to keep  
a tight 'leash' on his son, so that Prince Vegeta can never get away from  
him again and his plans for the future of the saiyans.

Name: **Seripa**  
Bio: Female saiyan warrior, part of Bardock's crew, Seripa for the longest time had feelings for Bardock, but was unable to express them. She later found out that Prince Vegeta had been losing control and she decided that she was going to snoop around for answers, she decided to hide in a military ship, which unknowst, got locked in a crew pit to the same ship Dr. Sqash hijacked.

Name: **Raditz**  
Bio: Raditz is a body guard to that of Prince Vegeta, also the first  
oldest son of Bardock, he tends to be protective over his brother, even  
though he doesn't look it. He worries that things may get out of hand  
with the King and that he fears that the saiyan race may reach it's  
down fall, he believes in his father, however he has a hard time  
accepting things that aren't 'normal' for he was trained to only know  
strict rules, which that alone has caused him problems. Raditz's close  
friend is Turles, however Turles stopped talking to him a few months ago,  
causing Raditz to become concerned.

Name: **Toma**  
Bio: Bardocks close friend and comrade; he believes that King  
Vegeta is the true cause behind the destruction of the Prince and  
eventually the entire race. Agrees to help the others ensure  
the Princes safety, however, has some secrets of his own

Name: **Paragus**  
Bio: One of King Vegeta's right hand men, Paragus had trained himself  
to be not only strong, but very intelligent when it came to combat. He believes that the strategy is what will truly win the situation. He sold his  
son off to the King in order to gain status, he also helped designed the drug  
that manipulates the Prince. willing to do anything to gain more status and power, Paragus is willing to help his King in any way, even if that means ratting all his comrades out. He despises Bardock, for there was a time Bardock was in favor of the King, so now Paragus enjoys the fact that Bardock is a traitor.


	2. The Prince Gone Mad

Hey, I'm darknessred and I hope you are enjoying this story so far

Hope you will give reviews... Should I keep going or not?

**Chapter 2: The Prince Gone Mad**

In the castle 16 hours ago, one of the guards screamed _"Somebody Grab Him!!!" "The Prince Is Out of Control!!!"_ as Vegeta grabbed him from behind, taking his head and then crushing it. Vegeta stared at the guards with a blank expressionless look on his face, as he threw the corpse across the room.

One of the guards screamed _"He's... He's a MONSTER!!! RUN!!!"_ as he was vaporized as Vegeta sent a ki blast in the group of guards' direction. More guards had entered the room as Vegeta was forced to flee as his father began screaming at him as he entered the pod docking area.

Not looking back, he immediately dashed into one; he pushed in random buttons and didn't bother with the coordinates before his whole world became black…

16 hours later, Vegeta stirred awake in his pod trying hard to recall what just happened many hours ago, but his mind just kept drawing blanks.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he trailed off thinking "_What in Kami's name is..". _He looked at his hands and noticed blood on his hands and then thinking again "_What.. Happened?!" _as fear grew as he realized not all the blood was his.

**Back in the castle…**

After the whole incident occurred, King Vegeta ran into the docking bay, stepping in blood of his now dead guards on the ground and he screamed at Vegeta as he left _"Vegeta, YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW!!"_ King Vegeta held his hand to his head _"What the hell did my son just do!"_

Bardock heard the screaming from King Vegeta and soon ran toward the bloodied guards on the floor only to see King Vegeta fuming with anger, and stressed.

King Vegeta looked to the side and immediately calmed his crazy feelings down at the time to talk to Bardock "Bardock, I need you to leave to find my son _NOW!_ Even if it means risking your own life.

Bardock's head turned toward King Vegeta and said in a lower angry voice _"Are you crazy?! You know what he did to these guards..."_

King Vegeta growled back _"Bring Him Back at All costs, Bardock..The whole Sayajin race lies in your hands..."_

Bardock simply turned and grunted "Fine!" Bardock closed his eyes as he walked out of the throne room and toward the docking bay... He decided it would be better if he left his sons back because they would only get in his way. Bardock set coordinates to find Prince Vegeta, and got in the pod placing the oxygen mask on his face and then laying back.

**Back in Vegeta's pod…**

Vegeta kicked the glass out of his pod, when he noticed the glass had shattered when he had landed on a barren planet. Vegeta then looked around.. He had never been to the planet. But he felt sick, as a knot inside his body was beginning to grow as it wanted to corrupt him. Growling he limped his way toward what he believed was a village, as his vision began to blur.

A Cliffhanger!!!!! If you want to read more of the story, leave me some reviews!!

Hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	3. Lost

Hey, I'm darknessred and I hope you are enjoying this story so far

Hope you will give reviews... Should I keep going or not?

Contains Yoai, and violence.. the rating might go up as the fanfiction continues.

Will contain other pairs as well. There is going to be a little Paragus/Vegeta, Celipa/Tora, a little Celipa/Bardock, and others later.

Will contain Sayajin pregnancy, more violent scenes and a bit of abuse by King Vegeta, Zarbon and Dadoria.. in flashbacks..

**Chapter 3: Lost**

A little while later, Bardock's pod had followed Vegeta to a barren planet and then landed getting out looking around "Now where did he go off to? Damnit.." "But why here?!" Bardock quickly searched his scouter, a signal picking up a strong power level on this planet. there was nobody here except him.. and Vegeta.. Bardock quickly followed what his scouter said and yelled out "PRINCE VEGETA! Answer me!" "DAMNIT PRINCE VEGETA!!"

Vegeta grunted as he had made it to the village only to find it was completely empty, covered with shriveled corpses and ruins all around him. He looked around before spitting and saying under his breath "Damn" as he went to search for another ship that worked anyways. Soon he felt a familiar power level, one that he recognized who it belonged to and looked around and said "Bardock.. Why is he here?!", but then a strange feeling came over him, and he felt like he needed to get away but fell over as he clutched his chest in pain, as his legs limped as he searched for a way to escape the planet.

Meanwhile not that far away, Bardock finally felt Prince Vegeta's power signal very close from where he was, but when his eye caught a sight of Prince Vegeta, he landed and looked around. He had been told by King Vegeta his son, Prince Vegeta had some sort of illness. Bardock noticed Prince Vegeta on the ground and crossed his arms. Something looked very wrong about him.. Bardock grunted a bit as to get the Prince's attention **"**_**Prince Vegeta..what.are.you doing out here by yourself?!**__**"You shouldn't be doing this!"**_

Vegeta looked up at Bardock but as he was about to replay, a sharp headache took over as he groaned feeling like he was about to throw up, as he said "What..is..going on?!". Suddenly his body spasmed and he fell to his knees as he suddenly began to vomit blood.

Bardock said looking down at Vegeta's body and said "You have a serious illness Vegeta, you can't keep doing this without a little help"

Vegeta began to laugh, his eyes narrowing in as a twisted smile spread across his face "Ill, Ill you say? Hahahah!! I don't know what you are talking about!" Vegeta hissed leaping in a blink of an eye at Bardock, his hands glowing as he was about to use a ki blast.

Bardock then noticed Vegeta's tone of voice changed and growled getting into a fighting position "What the hell are you doing Prince Vegeta?!" as he saw the ki blast forming in Vegeta's hands. He jumped back as the ki blast missed its target..

Vegeta watched as the ki blast missed, giving a small frustrated snort he charged himself off at Bardock, a sick twisted smile spread on his face as his fist collided on Bardock's chest. Vegeta growled "Fight me or die!", his body shaking in pain as he laughed.. his eyes distant like he was a completely different person.

Bardock growled as he kept his distance from Prince Vegeta and said "I guess I have no choice but to make you go back to your normal self, Prince Vegeta." Bardock was slowly regretting hitting Prince Vegeta, but to get him back to himself he'd have to fight him.

Vegeta viciously attacked Bardock, however the older saiyan was quick and was able to dodge most of Vegeta's blows, in which he was able to inflict damage back.  
Vegeta felt strangely dizzy and sleepy, knowing well because of this he couldn't focus on the fight.  
"Bastard...if I was...able...I would be able to finish you...off..." He slurred, his vision starting to fail him but he continued to fight on.

Bardock growled, Vegeta seemed to inflict damage back to him, but there was still something wrong with Prince Vegeta.. Bardock looked back at the sick prince and Bardock kept growling "You aren't able to keep Fighting Prince Vegeta! Damn it, stop already!" Bardock stood up, he would keep fighting for as long as Prince Vegeta decided to keep attacking him.

Vegeta growled, his vision becoming blurring as he was starting to slow down.  
"NO! I wont stop...not until I hold...your bloody face in my...hands...and make you beg...me to...kill...you..." He stumbled, falling to the ground as blood spurted from his lips. Soon his body was convulsing in pain.  
As soon as the pain struck him, Vegeta came back to his senses, his eyes wide in fear as he continued to spew up blood.  
"Bardock...what's...wrong...with...me?" He asked, his hand reaching out to Bardock before going limp.

Bardock leaned down, showing just a bit of compassion for the Prince and wiped a bit of the blood off on his mouth.. Bardock looked at the limp Prince in front of him and thought "It's almost like Prince Vegeta's..a completely different person. when his body convulses like that.." "I can't leave him here.."

Vegeta drifted back and forth in what felt like nothingness, his world swirled of sick and decay and it felt like something was eating at him.. or someone.. was taking over

**Vegeta's flashback**

_"No! I don't want to!" Cried little Vegeta, his tears falling down his face __  
__as he was being dragged down the hallway late at night. __  
__"Have some dignity,"Snarled Dodoria, one of Frieza's henchmen. __  
__Vegeta continued to cry, his little body threatening to go limp __  
__as they continued down the hall..._

Bardock shook the Prince, it was almost like the Prince was stuck in a past nightmare and yelled "WAKE UP!" every time he shook him...however it would only possibly add to his nightmare.

Vegeta whinced unconsciously, his body was still able to function as if it were a wake, yet his mind was gone, lost to some hidden past that feverishly broke him. Soon, sweat began to pour down his face and his breathing became ragged.  
"No...st...op...no...more..." He groaned, his body curling up into the fetal position as he continued to drown further into his nightmares.

Bardock leaned down, seeing his body moving but sweat pouring down his face...possibly if he could be somebody that was good in that nightmare. it might return him back to reality.. and Bardock said "Let him go Zarbon.." "If you want a fight, I'll be happy to give one to you.."

**Vegeta's flashback/nightmare/dream**

_"No! Stop it!" Cried little Vegeta, tears streaming down his face as Zarbon and Dodoria ganged up on him, both __  
__of them snickering as they dragged him down the hallway. ___

_"Let him go Zarbon." __  
__"IF you want a fight, I'll be happy to give you one to you..." ___

_Little Vegeta froze, he looked up to stare up at a man that he __  
__had met recently, his father had called him Bardock. __  
__The man who also happened to be the father of a boy Vegeta knew. ___

_"What makes you think...I'm afraid of you?" Zarbon said, shoving __  
__the little prince and walking past both of them._

Vegeta groaned and his and fell into a deep slumber, his nightmare passing and now he was oblivious to the world.

Bardock slowly picked up Vegeta and took him with him to his pod and when Bardock was in there, he placed Vegeta on his lap since the pod was really only meant for one person and closed the door setting the pod for Planet Vegeta.

This was the most peaceful rest Vegeta had gained in a long time, as he was placed upon Bardock's lap he curled up and further feel into a deep, peaceful slumber. His dream was calm and it was of the days of when he was just a boy, playing in his room when he was all done his studies and training. he could recall over hearing his father talking...

**Vegeta's flashback**

_"What's wrong with him? Why does he act like-" King Vegeta said, walking over to Prince Vegeta and nudging the boy, watching him as he curled up defensively. __  
__"This!" King Vegeta demanded, picking up his son into his arms to calm the boy down. __  
__"Well..." Said Prince Vegeta's personal doctor, observing the young child as Little Vegeta gurgled, yanking at his fathers facial hair. __  
__"I think he was highly traumatized by something or some one, that is all I can think of, it would be the only explanation for his strange behaviors..." The doctor said, taking Prince Vegeta from his father. __  
__"What ever! Fix the problem, I can't have a diseased minded heir on the throne!" King Vegeta huffed, stomping out of the room after giving his son a cold and unforgiving stare._

"Fa...ther..." Vegeta groaned, unknowingly digging his hands into Bardock's arms, as he clung to him as he struggled to breathe, suddenly breaking into a fever.

Bardock awoke from his sleep when Prince Vegeta dug his hands into his arms and wondered what was wrong with the little Prince... "Damnit.. What's wrong?". Bardock felt Prince Vegeta's head, he was burning up, and saw him having trouble breathing.. Bardock growled and looked farther "Shit..Computer how long?!" "The Prince is having a bad fever!" "GO FASTER!"

Vegeta's breathing began to grow shallower, his hands dug deeper into Bardock as if he was clinging onto him for life.  
Vegeta soon began to become concious, his vision was blurry as he blinked up at Bardock.   
"Bar...dock...help...me..." Vegeta whispered, his head falling back as he suddenly went limp.


	4. Unexpected Actions

My name is darknessred..If you want.. Give me some suggestions on my fanfic :)

Contains: Yoai, abuse, Sayain pregnancy

Introduction of Dr. Squash, Kakkarot and Raditz

As the pod landed near the castle, Bardock carefully picked up Prince Vegeta in his hands and flew toward Vegeta's personal doctor: Dr. Squash. He looked back, King Vegeta would probably bark at him for letting his son go off on his own, but that was a different situation now. Vegeta was having a strange fever. Bardock entered the castle and then landed in Dr. Squash's room immediately asking him what was wrong with the Prince.

Dr. Squash noticed Bardock as he turned around, as he looked away from the paperwork he was working on and said "Oh Bardock, Good to see you". However his eyes widened, when he saw Vegeta in Bardock's arms as he told Bardock to follow him "Hurry, We must get to my lab!" as they both went in. Dr. Squash grabbed his kit, and started to prepare a bed for Vegeta.

Vegeta was busy lost in unconsciousness, but yet his hands kept continuing to dig into Bardock's arms deeper and deeper; not knowing that blood was bubbling between his fingertips and it stained his gloves as he mumbled feverish rantings. As Vegeta's head bobbed side to side, he groaned "No..I.won't..why..where.. (cough)

Bardock pretended his arms didn't hurt, but ignored the pain from them as they started to bleed, but he quickly flew him into Dr. Squash's lab and placed Vegeta on the prepared bed, and he walked back ripping a piece of his shirt, and tying it over his left arm so it stopped bleeding.

Dr. Squash smiled grimly as he looked at Bardocks arms.  
"Don't worry; I'll look at you in a moment, for now you may leave. Infact, I believe the King wanted to speak with you? I mean you could stay here...but you'll only worry you're self..." Dr. Squash said as he drew a large needle out of his bag, slowly taking Vegeta's arm so that he could inject a fever breaking solution into him.

Vegeta laid on the bed moving back and forth, between being conscious and unconscious as his mind flashed back and forth trying to fight off the fever. As Soon as the medicine took hold, Vegeta's body began to relax but thoughts from the past still ravaged his mind.

You couldn't tell but there was a bit of light coming into Dr. Squash's lab.. red wind softly blowing the ground..

Bardock said "Yeah...a lot more yelling ahead of me. It's going to be a long day...King Vegeta doesn't sound like he's a pleasant mood right now.

Dr. Squash couldn't help but chuckle a little, it was out of nervousness and understanding, for he too knew that yelling from the king was going to come his way as well.  
"Well, don't worry, things will hopefully get better..." Dr. Squash said, turning and looking at Prince Vegeta, sighing sadly as he realized that there were limits to what he could do for the prince.

Meanwhile near Dr. Squash's lab, and in a big corridor nearby, Bardock's youngest son Kakkarot (Not Goku in this story) rushed down the corridor had just heard that his father had returned, and he was excited. However he had just turned the corner, when he ran into his older brother Raditz, which was with Nappa at the time and they walked past him.

Kakkarot wasn't in the mood for his brother's bad mood so he said "Shove it brother, aren't you worried about what is going on?". Kakkarot had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen at anytime

Raditz just looked at him and said "We'll find out soon enough.. wait until father fills us in.. that is after the King is done with him.." as he continued walking with Nappa, leaving his brother to stand there like an idiot.

Bardock had just finished talking with Dr. Squash, and then turned to go see the King. He flew to the throne room a little annoyed.as he passed his youngest son in the corridor. Hey Kakkarot.." "I'll fill you and the older brat in as soon as I get my brief yelling done by King Vegeta..". Bardock sped toward the King, most likely the King would be impatient.

" Oh-" Kakorrot began, only to watch his father speed down the hall.   
"-kay...now what?" He said to himself, disappointed only because he had no idea what was going on.  
Shrugging his shoulders, he strolled into Dr. Squash's room and slowly made his way over to Vegeta's bed side.  
Dr. Squash had happened to left the room, quickly on an errand to retrieve some items.  
"Greetings my Prince," Kakorrot whispered, looking down glumly at the unconscious Vegeta.

Back in the throne room..

Bardock stepped into King Vegeta's throne room and sighed waiting for King Vegeta's ranting session.

King Vegeta growled "WELL.. Bardock? How's my Brat?!" "Is he Cured?!" "He better BE!" "I won't have MY SON sit on the throne SICK!" "WHERE WAS HE AND WHERE DID HE GO?!"

Bardock said "Well Sire...He's kind of Sick..still.." "And he's in Dr. Squash's office. And He left by himself for a barren planet!" 

King Vegeta took a few seconds to relieve the moment and t hen yelled at the top of his lungs "WHAT?!!" "Bardock you are dismissed, Go Now.."

Bardock growled as he went out and said to himself "That went worse than I thought it would.." Now he'd go back to find Kakkarot and Raditz.

In Dr. Squash's lab, Vegeta's eyes still remained closed as he struggled in his sleep, with little sweatdrops rolling down his face, stuck in a bad flashback..

_"He's disgusting!" __  
__"He's so pathetic, look at him squirm!" __  
__"Pathetic little monkey! Haha!"_

Vegeta growled, and then hissed as his arms reached out, digging tightly around the closest person around which happened to be Kakkarot at the time, however he was doing this unknowingly. Vegeta began to strangle Kakkarot thinking that he had to do with the bad thoughts. He yelled "Shut UP! I'll KILL YOU!" as blood came out of his nose, and his eyes flickered, and then he bared his fangs as he unknowingly tightened his grip on Kakkarot's neck.

Kakkarot screamed as Vegeta strangled him "Somebody..Help..ME!!". It was then Vegeta's grip became tighter on Kakkarot's neck and Kakkarot gagged. Soon blood began to form around Vegeta's fingertips and Kakkarot felt short of breath, as his whole world became blurry. Kakkarot thought "He's going to kill me!", and if he tried to attack Vegeta, Vegeta would probably attack him back...

Bardock had just walked out of King Vegeta's throne room and headed back to Dr. Squash's lab to check on Prince Vegeta, and as he flew closer.. he heard chocking noises and ran in there "Oh Damnit, Not Now Prince Vegeta!" He ran into the room only to see Prince Vegeta's arms around Kakkarot's neck and yelled to calm Prince Vegeta down "Snap out of it, Prince Vegeta!" "If He attacked, and tried to get his grip off Kakkaroto, he could attack both of them." "Instead he yelled to Kakkaroto "Son, He's having a nightmare, Calm him down!" "It worked the first time!"

Kakkarot managed to choke out these words as Vegeta was still choking him, trying to listen to his father's words without going unconscious again "Al..right" but started to fear for the worst as his eyes widened as Vegeta began to convulse. Kakkarot tried to calm Vegeta down with his voice and said "Vegeta..Calm..Down..It's... Al..right..I'm..here..to..help.you. Vegeta heard these words, but Kakkarot was still gasping for breath, however Vegeta calmed down a bit still having a firm grasp on Kakkarot's neck, as he turned to his father trying to say 'Father get him off.. before.. he acts..up..again..". His face started to turn blue from lack of air.

Bardock quickly placed his hands on Vegeta's hands and started to pull them off saying in a semi-calm voice "Vegeta, Let go of Kakkarot.. We are only here to help"

However Vegeta's reaction to this was that he growled, and chomped down hard on Bardock's shoulder releasing his grip on Kakkarot's neck..

As Bardock felt his son dropping from Vegeta's hands, then he felt a large pain in his shoulder, Vegeta had just bit him..hard and it hurt. Bardock hissed as the pain from Vegeta's fangs hurt.

Bardock held out his hand, he would have to hurt Prince Vegeta if that meant him to stop biting him. Bardock held out his other arm still hurting from the last attack on him and said in a slow but angry tone "Prince Vegeta..You left me no choice but to attack you!" Bardock formed a slightly powerful blast in his left arm and threw it at Vegeta.

Vegeta fell backwards from the blast striking him in the head, he slumped over on the other side of the bed and onto the floor, landing hard against the wall. He blinked several times before coming to his senses, his eyes darting about as he realized that he was covered in blood. 

"What...is going on...what's...happening to...me?" He asked, his eyes moist as he clutched his head, feeling so lost and uncontrolled that he screamed in anger and hopelessness, feeling so pathetic he wish some one would just kill him as he suddenly began to cry.

Bardock walked over to Vegeta and picked him up by the shirt, debating whatever he should yell at how pathetic he was or at least calm him down. Bardock growled "Listen to me, Prince Vegeta.." "What the HELL are you THINKING?!". Bardock said this half growling, half calmly.

" So now your going to pity me?..." Vegeta said slowly, drawing his hands away as he looked up at Bardocks hand, unsure if he should take it or not.   
" Just go...I could attack you again...besides...you should be telling me how pathetic I am right now...that you're disgusted to have a Prince like me...LOOK AT ME! I'm a DISGRACE!" Vegeta yelled, slapping Bardocks hand away as he shook in anger, trying hard to keep the tears from spilling from his sore eyes.  
"You should have just left me be...you should have just left me alone...to die out there...alone..." Vegeta whispered, his eyes distant as he slumped further down the wall in dispair.

After the whole argument between Bardock and Vegeta, Kakkarot wondered what would happen next.. as he suddenly heard yelling outside the door.. King Vegeta and a few guards demanded to be let into the lab..

Another cliffhanger. 

If you liked this fanfic so far, go ahead and leave me a review 


	5. Unknown Medicane Personality Changer

Hello my name is darknessred and hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far

Bardock turned seeing King Vegeta and a few guards "Watch your back, Son.. This could turn into a mangled mess between Prince Vegeta and his Father. And there's a chance both of us could get involved in this fight." Bardock looked back and said to Kakkarot "Kakkarot, Watch Prince Vegeta and make sure he is safe. I'm going to try and hold off King Vegeta and his guards. chances are something bad is going to happen if I let them into the lab. Bardock and Kakkarot watched as King Vegeta kept pounding on the door, as Kakkarot rushed over to his Prince protectively..

Um, right!" Kakorrot said, slowly stepping over to Vegeta protectively, his eyes darting from his prince to the guards that stood standing by the door.  
_This...doesn't look good..._ Kakorrot thought, watching as Vegeta got to his feet as soon as he saw his father, who was contorted from anger from his son.

Vegeta got up to his feet and stumbled over to his father, half bowing and trying hard not to fall over. He could feel sweat slither down his face as he waited nervously for his fathers reaction.

King Vegeta reached out his hand and lifted up his son's chin, tilting Prince Vegeta's face up so he could look at him.  
"You've been misbehaving very badly, Vegeta. Do you know how I feel right now?" King Vegeta asked, cupping his son's face in his palm.  
"Pissed off!" King Vegeta growled, smacking his hand hard across his son's face that his skin cracked and bubbled out blood.

Vegeta tried hard not to flinch, his eyes were wide though lifeless, he was emotionless as his father grabbed his hair and yanked him about, screaming and yelling at him as he beat him.

" You're an disgrace! I'm sickened to have you as my son! Why wont you just go die in some pathetic corner, you piece of wasted meat! You're so disgusting; I can barely look at you!" King Vegeta growled, throwing his son at the guards as he was about to leave the room.   
"Bardock, your job is finished for now. Clean this god damn mess up and report to me later. After you clean this up, you are dismissed to do what ever the hell you want." He growled, stomping off and dragging his son with him.

Bardock waited until King Vegeta left with his son, and turned to Kakkarot "Kakkaroto you did nothing wrong, but I am pissed because King Vegeta is pissed... Help me clean up Prince Vegeta's blood...I'm saying this in the calmest way possible.."

Bardock instead turned to Dr. Squash and said "Do you have something to clean this mess up?"

Dr. Squash only nodded his head, he quickly walked over to a small closet and took out a few mops.  
"This is all I have...and yes, I agree...King Vegeta's anger is part of what drives Prince Vegeta mad...yes..he is very much starting to act like Frieza, considering they both grew up together conquering planets...who knows what will happen next..." Dr. Squash said, handing Bardock a mop.

King Vegeta looked behind him to make sure his son was still behind him, frowning, he allowed himself to fall back so his son stood abreast to him.  
"Listen to me and listen close, you act up again and I'll beat you bloody, you understand?" King Vegeta whispered, watching as Prince Vegeta only nodded.  
"Good, for now you'll be put into solitary confinement..." The King hissed.

Vegeta could not respond to his father, instead he stared down at his feet as they walked down the hallway, making their way to his bed chamber where he would be locked up for the time being.

Bardock said back while mopping the floors of the blood on the ground, and said back to Dr. Squash "I guess I'll find that out as soon as I'm done mopping the floors...I wonder what King Vegeta wants with me this time.. " 

He would talk with Dr. Squash at least until he calmed down a little more.. He mopped a lot of the blood up with one mop, and took the other and finished mopping the blood..the blood of him and his Prince..and his youngest son..

Kakkarot walked around, but his neck was still sore. He pretended the pain didn't bother him, but he was more worried about his father who seemed a little lost about what happened earlier. Kakkarot dared to ask "_What's bothering you, father?_. He backed up just in case his father decided to hit him.

On the other side of the castle in Vegeta's room as him and King Vegeta stood.

King Vegeta curled his lip in irratance as they stood before his son's bed chamber, as he opened the door he pushed his son inside and growled at him.  
"_You'll be staying in here for a while, that is till I figure out what the hell to do about you.._." He snarled, closing the door and locking it with a password that only he and a few others knew. 

Vegeta sighed as he scurried slowly to his bed, laying down he curled up into a ball and stared up at the ceiling, his was confused and hurt and didn't understand why, all he could think about was that he felt horrible for attacking Bardock, who despite being attacked, was still loyal to his prince.  
"_Why...why do you not hate me...Bardock?"_ Vegeta whispered, curling up into a tighter ball and trying to fall asleep.

In Dr. Squash's lab.. Bardock was busy cleaning the blood off the ground, and Kakkarot kept looking at him.

Bardock growled "King Vegeta just yelled at me earlier about Prince Vegeta, and I'm not very happy either..." "To add to it..King Vegeta abused his own son right in front of my face..That self-serving..." 

Bardock turned his back and kept finishing the last of the blood on the floor..it wasn't like he wanted to hit Kakkarot..it's just he had a lot of anger for the time being..

Kakorrot nodded his head, he understood his father well, even though many people like to think they were complete opposites.  
It's true, Kakorrot had a strange nature to him, but even he understood the pride and the fierce emotions his father held and believed.  
Sighing, Kakorrot continued to mop, only to find that he had been bleeding and causing more problems then helping.  
"Haha, oops, my bad!" He laughed, scratching the back of his head as Dr. Squash frowned at him and shooed him out of the room.

In the other direction of Dr. Squash's Lab, in the locked room of Vegeta..

Vegeta began to stir in and out of his dream, the only thing he could hear was this strange static noise that ringed in his ears.  
"Damn...how can I sleep with this forsaken noise?" He growled, turning on to his right side and cuddling up to his body pillow, which strangely made him feel lonely as he held it.  
"God...what the hell is wrong with me?" He whispered as he tried to fall back a sleep, his mind being plagued with the idea that something bad was going to happen again.

In Dr. Squash's Lab, Bardock calmed down a bit, but still a bit angry and finished the mopping around Dr. Squash's lab... after finishing up mopping Kakkarot's blood stains.."

Meanwhile, In the Corriders near Dr. Squash's Lab, Raditz had earlier been pushed back from Kakkarot after Kakkarot wanted to see Father... Raditz walked behind Nappa...still a little confused to what happened to Prince Vegeta... He had heard screaming between Father and King Vegeta earlier.. Raditz was now wondering what the heck was going on.

Kakkarot had just walked out of Dr. Squash's Lab sighing.. Man, today is just not my lucky day." Kakorrot sighed as he bandaged his neck on the way down to the mess hall.  
His stomach had been bothering all day, he had refused to eat in the morning cause he was so worried about his father.  
Sighing, he walked into the cafeteria and went to grab some lunch.  
As he grabbed his tray and went to sit down, he couldn't help but over hear a strange conversation between to guards. 

"Damn, I can't believe the shit that's going on...do you think that the Prince is going to snap for good soon?"

"Yeah if the King continues what he's doing...god that's messed up..." 

"Why is he doing that any way?"

"I don't know, eat damnit I don't want to talk about this any more it's   
making me freak."

Kakorrot stared down at his food in shock.  
_What are they talking about, what's going on?_   
He wondered, getting his tray and moving to another table and trying not to look suspicious.

Bardock knew the truth, and he had to tell it to Kakkarot soon without causing suspicion, and he walked out to the mess hall and said to Raditz "Brat, come here _now_. I have something to tell both you and Kakkarot"

Kakorrot quickly finished up his meal and darted out of the mess hall, he was making his way to go find his brother when he heard a loud crash.  
"Hmmm? What the?" He said under his breathe as he went to go investigate it, peering into a room where four guards were talking to some young men who looked like doctors.

"Hurry up and get the Princes's medication ready, we don't have all day!"  
One of the guards growled, kicking one of the doctors, which so happened to be the same one who happened to knock over a jar filled with strange ingredients.  
"Yes, right away!" One of them said out of fear as he drew out a needle and placed it on a tray. 

"What in hell is going on here?!" Kakorrot growled, dashing down the halls as he realized that he had to get away from sight and find his father as fast as he could to figure all of this out.

As Vegeta lay in his room, he went to try and pick the security lock on the door, he had some knowledge of engineering but this was much more complicated then he was used to. After he tried it a few times, he sighed and gave up slumping onto his bed and cupping his hands. It was then the time dawned on him and his eyes widened, as he realized the doctors were going to force his medicine into him at anytime. He began to pace back and forth, not sure what to do now..

Raditz said "What is going on then father, everybody's been acting very strange lately...talking about the Prince.."

Bardock looked around and said "Prince Vegeta's gone mad partly because of the way King Vegeta has been treating him"

Raditz noticed the secreticy of this talk and said silently "Our King?" 

Bardock nodded slowly "And now I should go see how Prince Vegeta is doing.." "Brat...go find Kakkarot, and tell him to come here.."

Raditz sighed "Fine..but he's coming at us at a fast pace right now..." As he saw his brother's eyes as he got closer, they were filled with fear.

Kakorrot stopped only for a second to catch his breath as he looked up at his father and brother.  
"There are some people here to give Prince Vegeta 'Medication', apparently this has been going on for a while! I didn't know the Prince was on some meds, not to mention some weird colored looking medication..." Kakorrot said, coughing a little as his neck throbbed.

It was then that Prince Vegeta heard somebody entering the code to get inside his room and quickly ran to the window and started to punch at his window made of reinforced glass..

Damnit! I have to get out of here! No way are you bastards going to stick me with that freaking' needle!" He hissed, punching the glass so hard that blood spurt from his knuckles, soon the glass began to bend from the pressure and shattered, slitting open his right wrist and arm.   
Holding his bleeding limb close to him, he used his hands to rip apart the whole, shredding his hands in the process as he tried to leave his room.  
Suddenly some one grabbed him from behind; the guards had finally gotten into the room.  
"NO! Let go of me!!" Vegeta yelled as they dragged him to his bed and pinned him down; one of the doctors held up the needle and was prepping it to stick into his arm.

What will happen to Vegeta? Will the doctors get a chance to inject the strange medicine into him? And what will happen if they do?

Leave reviews if you like it


	6. Surronded

Hello my name is darknessred and hope you have enjoyed the fanfic so far

The first reaction that bothered Bardock was that he somehow recognized the strange colored medication, and the second problem was that the doctors were already ready to stick the needle in Vegeta's arm. So he had to figure out a way to stop the needle with the strange medicine from going into Vegeta...

Bardock and Raditz were off in a flash toward the room Prince Vegeta was locked in.

Bardock went from the front, but Raditz quickly went from the back and saw the broken window, that must of been Prince Vegeta's attempt to escape. Radiate yelled to Prince Vegeta "Don't just sit there!"

Kakkarot looked around, and then nodded his head, as he also followed his father and brother toward the direction of Prince Vegeta's bed chambers from the opposite way. His eyes grew wide at the sight of several guards outside of the Prince's room and then yelled at his father, only growing in worry "Father, What should we do?!!" as the guards in front of all of them stepped forward and blocked off the area.

Inside his room, Vegeta squirmed hard to get out of the grips of the guards; his eyes widened in fear, as the doctor came forward and held the needle with the strange solution in it, to eject it into him. He looked back and forth, for some way to get away from the guards holding him, but he wanted to scream, but the guards remembered that he screamed very loud, and stuck a think piece of cloth around the Prince's mouth so nobody could hear his screams.

Vegeta could feel sweat pour down his face as the doctor rubbed a cotton swab on his arm, already the needle was inches away from his skin. He could over hear Bardock and his sons' just right out side his window. _Why..._ He thought. _...Are they so worried about me?_ He wondered, but his mind was still panicking over the needle now entering his skin.

Bardock turned back "Somebody has to go inside and stop the needle! Somebody has to hold off the guards... Who is able to hold off the Soldiers until I can get inside?"

Bardock stood to the side and growled, he'd have to clear a way for his sons to make it inside..." Bardock yelled to Kakkarot and Raditz, Can you two hold off the guards until I get Vegeta out?!"

Kakorrot nodded his head and already went after a small group of soldiers that stood in the way. He was soon followed by his brother.  
"Father! Go quickly!" Kakorrot yelled, growling as he got punched in the face.

Raditz stood back to back with his Brother doing it "Normally I wouldn't help you brother or father, but if it's for the Prince..So Be IT!" Raditz's punch was grabbed by one solider, and kicked another guard. 

Bardock ran into the room and then ran toward Prince Vegeta trying to stop the needle pushing one of the doctors away. Bardock soon growled "Get AWAY FROM PRINCE VEGETA! NOW!" If any of the guards got in his way, they'd have to face Bardock's wrath.

Vegeta gasped as he could feel the needle plunge into his arm. It was a pretty thick needle considering it had been pumped more and more into him since the medicine was injected for the last 15 years. It started as small doses then they kept increasing it until it was at least a pint. The doctor pushed the needle down into his arm as Vegeta tried to scream. It was then Bardock broke the door down and lunged at the guards and knocked over the doctor.

Bardock growled as he proceeded to run toward the doctor, as two guards grabbed him trying to prevent him from getting any closer to the Prince and Bardock began to hit them with his elbows to loosen their grip as he pushed farther and farther toward Prince Vegeta.." After he knocked loose their grips, he ran toward Prince Vegeta before the doctor could get up, and quickly grabbed hold of the tape on Prince Vegeta's mouth and pulled it off.. before he got pulled back by the guards that got up again.

Meanwhile, Kakkarot helped Raditz fight off as many guards as they could, he watched as one solider came up behind Raditz. "No you don't!" Cried Kakorrot as he fired a small blast, knocking the guard in the face.   
Of course, Raditz only growled at Kakorrot and continued fighting, refusing to even look at him.  
"The least you can do is say thank you!" Kakorrot said, only turning around to get a kick in the face.

Raditz too busy with his fighting, heard what Kakkarot said but refused to look him in the face but said still punching a guard that headed toward Kakkarot... Kakkarot.. Sayajins Don't say "Thank You!"

Gasping for fresh air after Bardock ripped the cloth off of his mouth, Vegeta growled and began to squirm again to get up and leaping off the bed.  
"Bardock! Don't let them inject me with that solution, I won't be me any more!" Vegeta yelled, only to have a guard come up from behind him.

"You little rat!" Cried the guard, grabbing Vegeta into a grapplers lock and picking him up off from the ground. 

"Let go of me!" Vegeta hissed, flailing and squirming to break free of the lock.

Bardock ran toward the guard and growled "I'd Let the Prince Go if I were you.." 

Bardock punched the guard holding Vegeta in the stomach, hoping the guard let go of Prince Vegeta

Kakkarot pretended to pout, as he said "Well Maybe you should try and break that trend.."

"Besides, I say thanks to you all the time, what's your deal anyway?"  
He asked, only to get kicked in the side.

Raditz said "I'm not in the mood right now Kakkarot, ask me later.." Raditz punched the guard that hit Kakkarot in the side.. "I wonder how the Prince is Doing..And if Father is doing better than we are.."

After receiving another blow to the side, Kakorrot laughed nervously as more guards began to pour in from every direction.  
"You know... I kind of wished I skipped lunch today..." Kakorrot said as he realized his stomache was starting to hurt.  
Looking over at Raditz, he happened to catch his brother rolling his eyes at him.  
"Hey, their food can kill a man so stop rolling your eyes at me like I'm a wimp." Kakorrot said under his breath, already trying to power up and get ready for a full blown brawl.

Raditz said "Yeah..But I've eaten that food for years on years, you kind of get used to it.." Raditz nodded "I think we should try and go as far as we can go..."

Bardock and Vegeta's situation wasn't looking any better than Raditz and Kakkarot's at the time either..

The guard was venerable now and the Prince high kicked the same guard in the face and double barreled round housed kicked another guard that snuck up behind Bardock.  
His back now turned and pressed up against Bardock as they became surrounded by guards, Vegeta smiled and whispered.   
"Thanks Bardock...you have no idea how grateful I am...just wish I knew how to repay you..." He said quietly, becoming nervous as more guards entered the room, completely blocking their only way out and Vegeta knew well enough his father was on the way.

Vegeta nodded and began to power up, launching himself off at a group of guards coming his way.  
"Damn it! Is this how you treat your prince?!" Vegeta growled, attacking one guard in the face, hard enough that he broke the guard's nose and sent him unconcious.  
Vegeta and Bardock continued to fight in frenzy, but suddenly there came a loud rumbling noise.  
"What the hell-?" Vegeta grunted as the ceiling of his room caved in.  
blinking, Vegeta looked up to see that a spaceship had landed through his room, and Dr. Squash was waving his hands in their directions.  
"Hurry and get in here! The King is coming and we need to go!" He yelled, throwing a robe ladder down towards Vegeta and Bardock.  
Vegeta nodded and grabbed the Ladder; he was to climb up when he remembered about Kakorrot and Raditz fighting outside.  
"What about them?" Vegeta hollered at Bardock, his face narrowed in worry and concern.

Bardock looked back and watched the ceiling hit the guards as they ran out, and grabbed the ladder after Vegeta climbing up and said "They are probably still fighting the guards coming at them outside!" "They probably will think we abandonded them if we leave them behind to fight off the remaining guards." "And That means They will have to deal with your father alone.." "Exactly how powerful does your father get when he's pissed off?"

" Think about it," Vegeta said as he climbed into the ship and grabbed for Bardock's hand to pull him in, his face inches away from his.  
"My father is the one who taught me to turn super saiyan, now you know how pissed off he can get." Vegeta said, suddenly realizing how close his face was to Bardock and pulled away, walking over to Dr. Squash and patting him on the back for coming to their rescue and trying hard not to look at Bardock. Already he was trying to figure out how they can get Kakorrot and Raditz, before his enraged father planned to kill them.

Bardock nodded "Now I know what you meant by that..."  
Bardock paced around the ship trying to think of a way, he could get his sons out of danger from King Vegeta." "Damnit.."

Kakkarot was trying to lighten up the situation when Raditz keep nudging him about the bad timing of his jokes.

Raditz was not amused by Kakkarot's jokes at the time and said Softly "Kakkarot...NOW IS NOT THE TIME For your Jokes.. As You can see we are surrounded by Guards!!!" "And Not to Mention, Vegeta's enraged FATHER after us coming soon."

Kakorrot laughed and tried to not make any more jokes, his eyes narrowed in as he tried to focus on the fighting, already he could hear King Vegeta yelling.   
"Did I ever mention," Kakorrot said as he felt sweat pour down his face.  
"That King Vegeta frightens me a little when he's mad?" Kakkarot said, once again, nervously laughing.

Dr. Squash studied Vegeta and noticed that the Prince's face was red, at first he thought it was from a fever, but after watching Vegeta walk away from Bardock, he suddenly understood.  
Walking over to Vegeta, he softly smiled and offered him his hand.  
"Here, I may be an old 'monkey', but at least I know a few things about life. Come, I'll bandage your wounds while Bardock goes rally up his kids." 

Vegeta nodded his head and followed Dr. Squash, he turned his head slightly to look at Bardock before they left the room.

Raditz said "Yes Kakkarot, I knew that a long time ago. But Yes..He is scary when he is mad" "Here goes nothing, be prepared for a fight." 

Bardock looked back and forth and then said "Damn" taking one last look at Prince Vegeta and Dr. Squash before flying out toward Kakkarot and Raditz completely surrounded by guards, and now the completely enraged King Vegeta. Bardock growled "Hold on you two!!"Don't do anything stupid Kakkarot!"

Hey!" Kakkarot yelled out at his father, taking offense over the fact his father gave very little creditability.  
Pretending to pout, Kakkarot powered up and began to get ready; even he knew that this was a fight that was going to be tricky.

Bardock flew back until Both Raditz and Kakkaroto would need help.. First seeing how far they could fight together before he interfered.

Bardock looked back and barked at his two sons "Fight until you can fight no more, which is when I will step

In Dr. Squash's Lab, Vegeta sighed as he got his wounds bandaged, all he could think about is what he should do to help. Dr. Squash noticed the look on his face and decided to grab his attention by yanking on one of the bandages hard.  
"Ouch! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He hissed, watching the Doctor only smile and chuckle at him.  
" Oh, it's just I know what you were _actually_ thinking, that's all..." Dr. Squash said, trying hard not to laugh.  
Vegeta growled and turned away from the doctor, his face was red as he tried to figure out what to say.  
"Just shut up, that's none of your business! Now, let's figure out how to help the others!" Vegeta snapped, leaving the room before the doctor could reply.

It was then on the bottom ground, Kakkarot and Raditz began to get into a fighting position and got ready to attack, but he could already see some of the guards move to reveal a very pissed off King Vegeta. "Um..." Kakorrot said as he was pressed up against his brother, sweat dropping as he laughed nervously.  
"Is it me, or is it getting _really_ hot in here?" He asked, already, he could feel the immense power of king Vegeta.

Raditz almost told Kakkarot to shut up with the joke, but he was right this time. Raditz could also feel very intense heat coming from the pissed off King Vegeta. He wasn't going to be in the mood for any proposal either. 

Bardock gritted his teeth and watched as King Vegeta passed his guards and closed in on his Sons.

Kakorrot gulped as King Vegeta came closer and closer, already he watched with wide eyes as King Vegeta's hair began to flicker blonde.  
"Um...we're in knee deep in shit aren't we?" Kakorrot uttered under his breath, unknowing that he was backing up into his brother.

Raditz nodded softly and then turned backing into his own brother as well. That look King Vegeta had in his eyes was pure rage. There was No possible way him or Kakkarot could get through this without a brief miracle.

King Vegeta growled, already he was starting to power up to just prove how pissed off he was.  
"You know, I would have allowed this to go quietly...To think, I was going to even promote you Bardock...how sad that it may have to end with your blood spilt on the ground!" King Vegeta hissed, his power growing and expanding that it caused the ground to shake and rumble.

What will happen to Kakkarot and Raditz? And what is causing growing tensions between Bardock and King Vegeta? And will Vegeta come back to prevent his father from attacking Bardock?

-Tora will come in the next chapter.-


	7. Uncontrollable Rage

Sorry for the break in chapters..it's been a long time and i've been busy.. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own dbz or any of it's charecters...

--

Prince Vegeta looked on with fear, his eyes wide as he watched his father power up, already getting ready to slaughter all of those who got in his way.  
"BARDOCK!" Vegeta yelled, about ready to jump out of the spaceship when Dr. Squash grabbed him and threw him back in.  
"Why did you stop me! Bardock needs my-"  
"I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, but Bardock wants to help you, not the other way around." Dr. Squash said, already trying to close the door before the Prince could get back out.  
"Besides my Prince, you're not thinking right. Your 'feelings' are only going to get the better of you if you go chasing after Bardock. Come, let's go, I'm already setting up an escape ladder for them just incase." The Doctor said, trying hard to block Vegeta from the door.

Bardock walked in between the guards and his Sons, and stared down the king, Anger and rage in his eyes. Bardock growled "You can't hide the truth forever King Vegeta...You know it was going to get out somewhere..But What did you do?!" "You hide it from ME!, you abused your own son to the point of Madness, and then to top it off, You yell AT ME for hiding your Truth from everybody ELSE!"

Bardock's power grew, as he still felt the ground shake. King Vegeta was still clearly the stronger one in this fight however Bardock hoped the tables would turn." Bardock growled "I don't care..As I finally get the satisfaction of getting you Out of MY LIFE!!"

The anger flowing out of Bardock's body, was shown in his aura at the time.

Tora locked onto two extremly high power levels, plus many medium power levels, and then two power levels to the right on that ship. As he flew up, he knocked hard on the ship and yelled "HEY Let me IN! This is Bardock's friend Tora!"

Bardock looked back only to see Kakkarot get thrown into a wall and growled "Don't INTERFERE!" Bardock's mind was screaming "I knew it was a damn bad idea to get my Sons involved in this mess!!"

Raditz watched as his brother got hit with a large ki blast and sent against the wall, if he had that much power..there was no damn way he stood a chance against King Vegeta...and turned back "KAKKAROT!" as he turned his head, King Vegeta kicked him in the stomach and then pointed a hand at Raditz "Watch your worthless son die or Give up!!"  
Bardock growled back at King Vegeta and said "Don't call me dumb King Vegeta...I'm smarter than you think!" Bardock yelled back "Oh? Then why does both my sons know everything that has been going on in the last few days..hm King Vegeta?!" "You see King Vegeta, I know EVERYTHING that's been going on.. The abuse..The medicine..  
Bardock shook his head grimly, with a frown on his face "No.." "Your answer is "NO!"

Raditz said nothing as he glared at King Vegeta's pissed off eyes before he turned his glare back at Bardock.. His first objective was to try and get his brother out of any more danger..

Tora watched the door get pulled off as Prince Vegeta appeared to be in a hurry, and sped off after Prince Vegeta..who looked like he was in a mad rush to stop somebody...Somebody extremlely powerful.

Ha! and I bet you don't even know what the medication is? Now do you Bardock?" King Vegeta said in a huffy tone, wearing a smug grin on his face as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"You just don't get it Bardock, I can't have imperfection take the throne after me. So I've been doing some...modifying on the Prince, Making him more like  
me. Which is quite simple really, it just involves injecting him with chemical solution with my influence in it, it's a shame the little pansy is having a negative effect with it," King Vegeta growled, his eyes narrowing in anger.  
"And it's all because of you! Because of you Vegeta can't get his head straight, I blame you and all the other fools who have been messing with his head, now just curl up and die!" King Vegeta growled, his right hand glowing red as he began to send a ki blast in Bardocks direction.

"NO!" Prince Vegeta yelled out, dashing as fast as he could in Bardocks direction.  
Vegeta could feel the ki blast strike his back. Blood spurted from his lips as it ripped him open.  
His eyes wide, he stared into Bardocks face, his eyes moist as he suddenly began to lose feeling.  
"Thank...god...you're...unharmed..." Vegeta choked, falling slowly to his knees as he began to lose his vision.

Bardock growled back "More than you'll ever be, A Coward.."

Bardock quickly turned his head as Prince Vegeta appeared and growled just as the Prince took the ki blast intended for him all along "Prince Vegeta...Why the hell did you have to come AND BE A HERO!" "Now because of you, It will only make it harder to protect YOU!" His wounds were already opened again, and he was drifting into unconcioness. He would stay unconcious or worse if he was left that way. But Bardock underestood the Prince's pride.

Kakorrot began to stir in and out of conciousness, he was able to witness Prince Vegeta taking on the Ki blast intended for his father.  
It was at that very moment that he realized what the Prince had felt, the reason why the Prince took the blast.  
"Wow...and things are just getting...weirder...ouch..." Kakorrot chuckled, watching as Raditz made his way over to him.  
Smiling at his brother, he said weakly.  
"Hey...guess...lunch...isn't the worst of my...problems...huh...haha..." He laughed quietly, his eyes shutting as he slumped over.

Raditz was looking at his brother on the ground and said "You just can't stop your jokes, Can you little Brother?" Raditz eyed his father and King Vegeta once, hoping he could Take his brother to Dr Squash for help. He flew up, in case King Vegeta thought they would be escaping the battle scene in general.

Hmph, it appears my son's feelings for you may be his downfall after all, what a fool. Look how pathetic he is, struggling to live when he's not even worth it...I was even more of a fool to believe that I could turn this waste of meat into something better!" King Vegeta growled, dashing out and grabbing his son by the hair and thrashing him hard on the ground.  
"Look Bardock, look hard at your pathetic Prince. You still have a chance, join me or join this pathetic excuse in hell!" He hissed, yanking his son up so that he was pressed to his fathers chest, his face cocked upwards so that he could look up into his fathers face.  
Leaning closer to his son's face, King Vegeta whispered.  
"I knew, I knew that when you were young you were a mistake, and I will make sure to correct that mistake," He said, laughing as he kissed his sons cheek.  
"Even if that means spilling your blood all over the ground and beridding of you!" He hissed, making sure Bardock heard that last part.

Vegeta grimaced as he listened to his fathers words, each one of the hitting him like venom, rushing through his viens and burning him to the core.  
Why...why father...why do you hate...me so much... Vegeta's mind whispered, blood still pouring from him as he could feel himself slipping.

Bardock growled a lot madder now, he knew the second he would reject, King Vegeta would Kill his Prince. And once he was done with him...King Vegeta would come after him...Hopefully there was enough time for Raditz to get Kakkarot to Dr. Squash's ship.

COWARD! Killing your own cub for your own sadistic pleasure, how low could you GET, KING VEGETA?! The hatred flowed through his viens and watched as Blood kept pouring from Prince Vegeta's wounds. He would protect the Prince until the very end.. and said "Don't Give UP Prince Vegeta..Don't let your Father push you around!"

Kakorrot could hear his father, but he could not see nor could he fully understand what was happening around him. It was if the world hard turned gray, and he could only see shadowy figures because of their power level.  
Father...Vegeta needs you...you've always...been there...for him... Kakorrot tried to say, but found he had no voice.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as the pain swiftly took hold of him, he felt like a puppet in his fathers control.  
It was then he felt it creeping, the other personality trying to take over.  
"No...stop..." Vegeta whispered, his mind becoming once again a battle field.

_**(Vegeta's Flashback)**_

_" You worthless child! I can't believe you!" King Vegeta yelled, smaking his son in the face.  
Little Vegeta cried, which in return got him more beatings.  
"Stop crying! Be a man you wasted meat!" King Vegeta yelled, stomping out of the room and allowing Zarbon, Dodoria and a few guards to have at Prince Vegeta.  
"no...stop..." Little Vegeta cried, his eyes darting at the door as he watched Bardock walk by, but couldn't find his voice to scream for help... _

"You Pig," Prince Vegeta hissed, already his second personality taking over as he wrenched his fathers arm off from him and twisted it backwards.  
"You allowed me to suffer...to be abused in so many ways...for you own benifits! Ha! Now it's your turn to wither!" Prince Vegeta yelled, punching his father hard in the sternum.  
Prince Vegeta smiled twistedly as he raised his hand in the air, allowing a ki blast to rise in the air and shower down, hitting guards and almost hitting Bardock and his sons.

Bardock blocked a lot of the ki blasts that came from Vegeta's second personality, it was back. Bardock came forward again, his words must of driven him into another nightmare, he created this mess, so he'd fix it. Bardock watched as King Vegeta tried to lunge at his son, but only to get thrown back by him. He thought King Vegeta would get what he deserved, but no person deserved to be ripped to shreads like this.

Bardock yelled again trying to get through Prince Vegeta's head, seeing that he was reliving one of his worst nightmares again and said in the calmest voice possible "Let Prince Vegeta go.. NOW!! I don't fucking care what the King thinks, drop him NOW!" Even though he knew that Dadoria, and Zarbon was still twice as strong as him.

Raditz protected his brother from the ki blasts, while he watched a lot of guards fall.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Prince Vegeta screamed, his hands now clutching his head in pain as he shook, small trinkle of blood slithered down his nose and over his lip.

"_Dodoria, hold him down," Zarbon smirked, watching as the over weight pink guards men grabbed little Vegeta, thrashing the child to get him to stop moving.  
Little Vegeta sobbed quietly, he watched as they laughed at him while removing their armor, already he shut his eyes so that he could block everything out, to block himself out.  
_  
_"SHUT UP! JUST DIE! ALL OF YOU JUST DIE!" Prince Vegeta screamed, in a twisted frenzy, he lashed out and kicked his father hard enough to prepell him across the yard, smashing into the side of the outer court building.  
Vegeta then turned his attention to Bardock, moving at blinding speed to appear in front of him and round house kicking him, causing Bardock to fall to the ground.  
_  
_"NO! STOP IT! SOME ONE, HELP ME!!" Little Vegeta screamed, his eyes shut to the world as he felt pain all around him, searing into his soul and burning through his blood, screaming bloody murder from the inside.  
He tried to block out their laughter, he tried to block everything out.  
It was then something broke inside him, something...evil...something that would help him...take care of his problems...it would erase him slowly...so that he would never have to feel pain again...  
_  
"Why..." Hissed Vegeta as he took Bardocks face into his hands, his eyes tainted and slit like a mad animal, his fangs exposed as he wore a twisted sick grin.  
"Why...wont you let me...just disappear?" Vegeta asked, bringing his face close to Bardocks, it was slightly softer than it was, it was as if he was nolonger there, his mind else where as he spoke.  
"I've...always reached out for you...you couldn't save me Bardock...you couldn't save me...from them...You couldn't save him from them Bardock, it's all your fault..." Vegeta hissed, suddenly talking in a third person as he began to laugh wickedly, grabbing Bardock by the back of the head and kissing him roughly on the cheek before whispering in his ear.  
"You should have...just left me on that planet...you may come to hate me after all..." Vegeta said, suddenly turning and firing a ki blast at a nearby group of guards, ripping them apart into a cloud of body parts and blood.

What is going on between Bardock and Vegeta and What will happen to King Vegeta as he faces Vegeta's rage..

Leave reviews and I shall put the next chapter up!


End file.
